


My name's Whizzer

by Thiscouldbegayer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiscouldbegayer/pseuds/Thiscouldbegayer
Summary: Marvin is so cute that Whizzer forgets his actual name





	My name's Whizzer

Micah looked through his camera and took another shot. He smiled softly at the kid in front of him, who seemed to look a bit uncomfortable. 

"We're almost done, kid. Don't worry". He seemed to smile at that, so Micah took a couple more pictures before standing up. He nodded at the kid to signal that he was done and chuckled to himself when he watched the kid run to his mother. 

"Are we all done?" The woman, who he believed was called Trina, smiled sweetly at Micah as she helped her kid put on his coat. Micah was about to mention that they hadn't paid when he heard the door open. 

He looked at the man at the door and odly gasped. He's seen guys like him before, with their square ties and tired eyes, and he's always scoffed at them. There was something about this man, past his terrible fashion sense and definitely past the resentment and hint of anger. For some reason, Micah couldn't look away. The man smiled at Trina and told them to wait outside as he paid. All Micah could do was stare at Marvin's smile. There was something so beautiful about it. 

"Hi, I'm Marvin" Micah returned Marvin's smile and shook his hand. There was something different about this smile. It seemed genuine and it was somehow more beautiful than the last smile. 

Realising he was staring Whizzer blushed and quickly pulled his hand away. "I'm..Whizzer" 

Micah- no, Whizzer paused. That wasn't his name. He completely blanked out and said the first thing he could think off. He was about to correct himself when Marvin spoke. "Whizzer...I like that name " 

Whizzer paused and blushed slightly, which he was sure made Marvin chuckle. There was no way he was going to correct himself now. He helped Marvin pay and then sighed softly when he realised Marvin had a wife and kid. 

Marvin took a bussinesscard off of Whizzer's deck. Whizzer looked at him with a confused look on his face. "I'll call you some time, Whizzer" Marvin whispered. Whizzer looked at Marvin and smiled softly. He practically rolled his eyes at himself before returning to his old self. He smirked at Marvin and winked. "I can't wait" 

He sat down when Marvin left and smiled to himself. "Whizzer Brown...I like it" he muttered

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written as a small joke. I'm so sorry


End file.
